Dusk
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Nessie escaped the battle with the Volturi. For 100 years she has been in hiding. For 100 years her family has believed that she was dead. For 100 years she believed that her family was dead. What happens when they are all finally reunited? What'll happen when the Volturi discover that she is alive? Will history repeat itself or will there be a different outcome this time?
1. Homecoming

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Twilight. I wish I did. I just own this storyline. ****  
><strong>

**This an alternate ending/sequel to Breaking Dawn. I hope that you all like it. **

**Chapter 1: Homecoming**

**Nessie's POV**

I couldn't believe it. I was back again. I hadn't been here in years. So so many years. I never did think that I would ever have the courage to come back here again. But I finally found the strength to come back here. Back to the place of my birth.

My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I was born in Forks, Washington back in the year 2006 to Edward and Bella Cullen. It was now the year 2106. That's right I was born in Forks 100 years ago. I hadn't seen my family or even stepped foot in the state of Washington in the past 100 years.

When I was born the vampire Irina mistook me for an immortal child. Immortal children are forbidden. They are all illegal creations. To create one was to sentence yourself to death at the hands of the Volturi. When Aro heard Irina's 'proof' in her thoughts he and the rest of the Volturi came for me. They tried to kill my family. They tried to kill me. They would have succeeded in killing me had I not found a way to escape. To this day I'm still not sure how I escaped the Volturi. They were full vampires and I'm only half vampire. I guess it was just pure luck that saved my life. But I lost everything that day. I lost my home. I lost my wonderful grandparents Carlisle and Esme. I lost my aunts Rosalie, and Alice. I lost my awesome uncles Jasper, and Emmett. I lost my Jacob. I also lost my parents. I lost a very wonderful mother and a very wonderful father. Never again would they hold me, hug me, kiss me, read me, or tell me stories. I would never have my mother comfort me again when I was scared. Never. Even though I was only with them for a few short months I would never ever forget each and every moment I spent with my family. They were all wonderful memories and no measure of time can make me forget.

I missed my family so much that it hurt. Time would never erase that pain. I wasn't even sure if my family had survived that confrontation or not. Most likely not. I was sure that they were dead. Even if they were alive, they were better off thinking that I'm dead. I've spent my life hiding from the Volturi. I didn't want endanger them if they were still alive.

So I've been on my own all this time. Physically I look like a 17-20 year old. I grew really fast when I was young. I didn't stop growing and aging until I was 7 years old. I hadn't changed at all since my 7th birthday. I look a lot like my mom. But I have my dad's bronze hair.

In all of these years that I've been alive I've been alone. But I've done a lot of things in my life. I'm a scientist, and a doctor. I have countless degrees in Biology that I have acquired over the years. About 50 years ago I was doing research and I discovered the cure. I discovered the cure to all of the different cancers that are out there. It works on both humans and animals That made me insanely wealthy almost overnight. I also discovered the cure to the common cold. I've spent a good portion of my life researching illnesses that humans suffer from. I was granted the gift of immortality which is a limitless amount of time. I wanted to do something meaningful for this world. For all of the humans around me. It was something that I loved doing and it helped me feel a little less sad. I also invented a medicine called "Eternal" which is guaranteed to extend human lives no matter what their lifestyle is like.

I've also been a doctor. I love helping humans when they are sick. Actually, I love helping animals as well, which is also why I've been a veterinarian.

I also enjoy reading and writing. I wrote the Twilight saga under the name Stephenie Meyer. It's a story that is entirely based on my parents love story. I changed the ending of breaking dawn to a much happier ending. My parents had told me their story countless times when I was a baby so I knew them all by heart. The reason that I had written them was because I wanted the vampire world to get discovered by humans. I hoped that by humans discovering the existence of vampires and shape shifters that we'd all be able to bring down the Volturi. So far that plan has failed. The only thing it has done is to anger the Volturi. They don't who wrote the books, but they're determined to find the person responsible. If my family is still alive I wonder what they think of the books? I had written them more than 50 years ago but it's been reprinted and adapted into movies so many times that they have become a bit of a classic. Needless to say that I've also made a fortune of that as well.

Even though I have accomplished so much in my life I have managed to remain anonymous. There are only a select few people in this world that knows that I'm responsible for all of those accomplishments. And they're paid really well to keep my secret.

In all this time though I've never been back to Forks. I have spent my life roaming all over the United States. I've lived every single state in this country. I avoided coming to Washington because I was afraid of all the memories that it would bring up. But now I was ready to go back. I was ready to see how my hometown has changed in the last 100 years. I was ready to see what Forks had in store for me.

**Please Review**


	2. The Emptiness Inside

**Thank you everyone for all the reviews, favorites and follows. You all inspire me to keep writing. **

**Chapter 2: The Emptiness Inside**

**Bella's POV**

Pain, sadness, and a huge emptiness inside of me. Those were all things that I have become quite familiar with over the past 100 years. It didn't matter how much time had passed. It could have been 100 years or 1000 years and the pain would still be as fresh then as it was the day that I had lost my baby is a pain that would never go away. How could it go away? I lost my daughter that day. She died at the hands of the Volturi when she was only a few months old.

I remember the time when Edward had left me. I had though that would be the most painful thing that I could ever live through. I could not have been more was nothing, absolutely nothing to losing my little Nessie. I had expected that she might die young because she was growing and aging so fast. But we had a plan to try and change her into a vampire when she had the physical appearance of a teenager. That way that she could live forever and we would always have her. Nothing prepared us for the fact that we would lose her when she was only a few months old.

I wanted to cry. I wished that I could cry so that I could have some way of releasing the pain that I felt. I wanted some way to physically express the pain that I felt for losing my daughter. I wanted to mourn her the way any human would mourn a lost child. But I could not. Instead, I just felt this emptiness inside. Emptiness that only my daughter could fill. An emptiness that was created the day that she had been killed.

Now I hardly spoke to anyone. I didn't even talk very much to my own family anymore. I know that they all worried about me. They were all sad and heartbroken that Nessie had died. They all missed Nessie. They all wished that she was still alive. Yet, I was the most affected by her death. Edward was a close second.

All I do is read. It helps me cope with the pain. One of my favorite books, actually series of books, were the Twilight saga. It was and still is a mystery how this Stephenie Meyer knew so much about us. The whole family wished we could have met this woman so that we could demand answers. But I enjoyed reading them because, for some strange reason, they made me feel close to Nessie again. The hardest part to read was the ending of Breaking Dawn. The author changed the ending to a much happier one. How I wished that that was the real ending. Sadly there was no happy ending to the story.

Nothing would ever fill the emptiness that was inside my heart. I would never 'move on' from the death of my girl. I never understood how people can just tell you to 'move on' after the death of a loved one, especially if that loved one was your own child. There is no 'moving on' when you lose a child.

"Bella?" I heard Edward say. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes" that was a lie that I was used to telling. Although I don't think that I fooled anyone. I would never be 'okay' or 'fine' ever again. Not unless my daughter was magically brought back from the dead.

"Welll Carlisle wanted me to tell you that we are almost leaving" he said. "Are you sure that you are okay?" he asked.

"I'm sure I'm sure I'm okay" I lied. "Tell Carlisle that I'm almost ready" I said.

"Okay" he said before disappearing.

For the first time in 100 years we were going back to Forks, Washington. After Nessie was killed we left immediately. The place held way to many memories for us and not one single member of my family wanted to go back. However, we've now been to every single sunless and rainy town in this country. It made sense to go back now, no matter how much that it would hurt. Out of all of us, I opposed going back to Forks the most. I didn't want to go back to the town where my daughter had been born and had also died in. That would just increase the everlasting pain that I had felt. It seems impossible right now that the pain could be even worse then it was already. But somehow I just knew that it would be worse.

I finished packing up all of the things that I had left to pack. The last things to be packed were my Twilight books, and the numerous movie adaptations that they had made. I could never part with the movies or the books because of the way they made me feel close to Nessie.

I went downstairs where everyone was already waiting for me. We were going back to Forks today and we would start school on Monday, right now it was Friday. Carlisle had already gotten a job offer at Forks hospital. Even after the more than 400 years he has been around he still loved helping humans. I remember the day when some mysterious doctor created the cure for cancer. He was happy that humans would finally stop suffering from that deadly illness. He was happy when the cure for the common cold had also been created.

I let out a shaky breath as we made our way over to our cars. Just the thought of going to Forks made me sad. Well, more sad and depressed then I already am. I wasn't sure that I was ready to face the memories that Forks held for me. But I didn't have a choice but to endure it.

**Please Review**


	3. Forks

**Chapter 3: Forks **

**Nessie's POV**

I stood outside of my new house. Well, it wasn't new actually. It was more than 100 years old. This house used to belong to my grandfather Charlie Swan. I was amazed to find out that this house was still around. I had thought for sure that it would have been knocked down by now. The town of Forks had decided to maintain it. But still, nobody had occupied this house since my grandfather had died. So I was sure that it would still be a bit of a "fixer upper". But when I heard that this house was still around, I didn't think. I just bought it. I wanted anything that would remind me of my mother. This house did just that.

I was surprised when the lights turned on when I turned on the switch. I didn't expect that the electricity would still work. That was a big plus. I walked through the house. It was already completely furnished with the furniture that I had ordered.

I had started to unpack all of the stuff that I had brought with me when I heard someone knocking on the door.

I went and opened the door. I opened the door and was shocked to find a boy that looked disturbingly like Jacob standing there. Next to him there was a girl that I assumed was either his sister or girlfriend.

"Hi I'm Jason Lahote and this is my girlfriend Tessa Clearwater. Since you're new around here we thought that we'd come introduce ourselves" he said.

"Hi, I'm Renesmee Cullen. How did you two know that was here?" I asked.

"Well saw you get here" Tessa said "We didn't recognize you so that's how"

"We just thought that we should welcome you to town" Jason said.

"Since your last name is Cullen we should probabl-"

"No don't" Jason said. "She is going to think that we are crazy and superstitious"

"I think she should know. You know how know our great grandparents get when someone mentions the name 'Cullen'" Tessa said.

"Fine" Jason said. "But just know that we don't believe in any of this" I had a feeling that this had to do with the wolf legends. They believe that they are all lies.

"There is this legend that our tribe, the Quileute tribe, has the power to transform into powerful wolves. That the magic can only be accessed when a 'cold one', meaning vampire is near. There is also a legend that one of our ancestore made a treaty with some cold one that was supposedly good. Their last name was 'Cullen'. If the Cullen's promised to stay off Quileute lands then we wouldn't expose them for what they really were" she explained.

"My great grandfather is Paul Lahote and he is one of the elders here. Tessa's great grandmother is Leah Clearwater. She is also one of the elders here" Jason said.

I couldn't believe that the pack was still alive 100 years later. I'm surprised that they survived the battle. I knew that they were immortal as long as they kept phasing. They must have still phased for many years after the battle. I wondered what had happened to Jacob though. They never mentioned him.

"Did you ever know someone named Jacob Black?" I couldn't help but ask.

"We have a legend about a Jacob Black" Jason said. "He was supposedly my great granduncle or something. A girl that he loved died. He went so crazy with sadness that he supposedly turned into a wolf and ran off into the woods. Never to be seen again. If you asked me we have way to many crazy superstitious legends in our tribe. Nobody takes them seriously"

"Are you okay?" Tessa asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" I lied. "I'm just tired"

I couldn't believe that the pack had survived. Is it possible that my family had also survived? What happened to Jacob? Is he still alive?

"Anyways" Tessa said. "I'd stay away from the tribe. Our great grandparents and our grandparents actually might not take to kindly to you because of your last name"

"Okay thanks for the warning" I said.

They both left after that and I continued to unpack. I couldn't sleep that night because I had so many questions plaguing my mind. They were all about my family and Jacob. I think I eventually fell asleep around 3am only to be woken up at 6am by a persistent knocking. I was annoyed. Who goes knocking on a stranger's door at 6am?

I took a breath before answering. I opened the door and found myself looking into the golden eyes of the one person that I though I'd never see again. My mom.

**I couldn't help myself I just had to leave it here. So what do you think? Should I write a chapter in Jacob's point of view? I'll update as soon as possible. In the mean time please review.**


	4. Reunited At Last

**Chapter 4: Reuntied At Last**

**Nessie's POV**

I really could have fainted right then and there. My mom was right here. My mom was alive. My mom was standing right here in front of me.

She just stared at me. I had no way of knowing if she recognized me or not. Her eyes roamed all over my entire body. I didn't know what to do or what to say.

"Mom?" I finally managed to say when I found my voice.

She didn't respond to me. Not at first. After what seemed like an eternity she finally said "Nessie?". She said it in a way as if she could not quite believe that I was here, alive, and standing right in front of her.

"Mom, it's me" I said in one shaky breath.

I suddenly found myself being nearly crushed to death in my mom's arms. But I didn't care about that. I was where I always wanted to be; with my mom and her comforting arms. I was so overwhelmed with emotions that I started to cry.I could also hear the sobs wracking through my mother's body. I was almost 100 percent sure that if she could cry she would be in an ocean of tears right now.

"My baby" she whispered into my ear.

"Mommy" was all that I could say back.

"Nessie" she said. "My baby" was all that she could say as she held onto me tightly.

"How did you find me?" I asked. Did she know that I was here? Or was it just a complete coincidence?

"I didn't know that you were here" she said. "I thought, we all thought that you were dead" she cried out as she hugged me tighter to her body.

"I thought that you were all dead to" I said as I continued to cry. I could clearly see that my tears were beginning to soak through her shirt. But there was just no way that I was able to stop the tears from flowing. After 100 years of believing that my family was dead, my mom was right here. We were finally together at long last.

"Mom I've missed you and I've needed you so much" I bawled.

"I've missed you to Nessie. You have no idea how much I needed you. You have no idea how much your 'death' affected me" she sobbed.

It saddened me to know that my death hurt my mother so much. I didn't want that. I never wanted that. I had hoped that if they were miraculously still alive that my family would have moved on. That my death would not have hurt them so much.

"Why did you come here?" I asked.

"It was time for us to move again" she said. "I really didn't want to move here. I thought that the memories would be way to painful for me to handle, but I'm so glad that we came" she said. She continued to hug me and she even gave me a kiss on the cheek. Just like she used to do when I was little.

"Come inside mom" I said. "I think that there is a lot that we have to talk about"

"You're right" she said. "But we have school in a few hours"

School. The thought of going to school seemed so unimportant to everything that was happeing right now. I just found out that my mother, and the rest of my family were still alive. School just seemed so unimportant in the grand scheme of things.

"Why did you come here?" I asked. "I mean to the house?" I was sure that I already knew the answer but I just wanted to hear my mom talk again.

"Because I wanted to find out if his house was still here or not. I did not think that it would still be here" she said. "and I definitely did not expect to find you here" she added more as an afterthought.

"Mom I love you so much" I said as I started to cry again. I thought that I had already run out of tears but I guess I was wrong.

"I love you to baby" she said as she hugged me one more time. I never wanted her to let go of me ever again and I never wanted to let go of her ever again. In 100 years I never once thought that I'd live a moment like this. Now I never wanted it to pass.

My mom then followed me into the house. She looked around the whole house.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked. I really hoped that they were all here. I missed them all so much that it hurt just to think about it.

"They're at home" she said. "Oh Nessie you have no idea how happy that they will all be when they find out that you are alive"

"Really?" I asked. Had I really made that big of an impact on my family in the few months that I had lived with them?

"Yes of course. What kind of question is that?" she said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I just can't believe that I made such an impact on you all when we were only together a few months" I said.

"and they were the best few months that any of us had ever lived in our human and vampire lives" mom said. "We didn't even think that you were possible. That makes you more special to us. So yes, you made a huge impact on us. Especially your father and I"

My family. They never forgot about me. They still loved me. No matter how much time passed they would always love me and I would always love them.

Once we had gotten to my room my mom saw my Twilight books. She right away picked one up.

"You like Twilight?" she asked.

I smiled. "You are looking at the girl that wrote the series"

My mom looked at me as if I had grown a third eye. "You wrote it?" her voice was shaky.

"Yup I did. I remembered all of the stories that you, dad, and everyone else told me. I had to fill in the gaps in some places but about 95% of it is accurate" I explained.

"I knew it my mom" mom said. "I always knew that there was something special about these books that made me feel connected to them I just didn't know what it was. Everyone else thought that I was just crazy. But there was somethinb about these books that called me" she explained.

"I'm also a scientist/doctor. I invented the cure to the common cold and the cure for all the cancers that there is. I also invented the drug 'Eternal' to help humans live a lot longer"

"It was all you?" she asked in shock.

"Yes, about the time I realized I was immortal I decided that I wanted to help people so I devoted myself to science and medicine" I explained.

"Nessie, we're skipping school today. I'm taking you home to be reunited with your family. They're going to want to know that you are alive. Be prepared to be hugged and kissed to death though" she said.

"Thanks mom" I smiled.

"I should also warn you that Carlisle hates the drug 'Eternal'. He says that the drug has complicated the lives of vampires by making it harder to stay hidden from humans that would have naturally died out a long time ago" she explained.

Oh well. I was just happy that I was going to be reunited with my family again and that made me smile.

**Please Review**


End file.
